Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas turbine engines, and more particularly to exhaust nozzles of gas turbine engines.
Large aircraft, such as multiengine aircraft utilizing high bypass gas turbine engines, utilize fan thrust reversers to slow and stop the aircraft upon landing or in other instances, such as an aborted takeoff. The gas turbine engine is spooled up to increase power output to provide the thrust utilized by the fan thrust reverser, a forward component of thrust, or core thrust, is still provided, via the core of the gas turbine engine, and as thrust is increased to power the fan thrust reverser, the core thrust proportionally increases as well.
It is desired to reduce the size and weight of fan thrust reversers to reduce initial cost and also operating costs of the aircraft. Since to slow and stop the aircraft as desired the fan thrust reverser must overcome the forward momentum of the aircraft as well as the core thrust, lowering the core thrust component that must be overcome by the fan thrust reverser may lead to a reduction in fan thrust reverser size and/or weight.